


That's Fuckin' Teamwork

by Lynge



Series: I'm stuck with these Chucklefucks [4]
Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden Lives (The Witcher), Belleteyn, Bipolar Aiden, Bottom Aiden (The Witcher), Confident Lambert (The Witcher), Dancing, Fingerfucking, Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Queer Friendly, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Trans Aiden (The Witcher), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/pseuds/Lynge
Summary: Aiden was hoping that he could talk Lambert into joining the villagers in their Belleteyn celebrations. They both needed a night off after almost two months of being on the Path. He wasn't sure if Lambert would panic over the festival's symbolism and read too much in it or ignore it completely.---Lambert and Aiden pass through Sodden. It's Belleteyn so they decide to hang around in a village, stock up, and sleep in an actual bed. This fic features a queer-friendly village, an innkeeper who, in my HC, would be played by Brian Blessed, Lambert leading (stay with me on this) and smut.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: I'm stuck with these Chucklefucks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869061
Comments: 55
Kudos: 81
Collections: Witcher Rarepair Discord Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW:  
> \- Explicit genitalia terms used for trans male character (cunt/dick);  
> \- Mental health issues (Bipolar disorder);  
> \- Coping mechanisms;  
> \- Rough sex, but not _that_ rough;

It was getting close to Belleteyn when they crossed the Sodden border. The unrest in the area was palpable. Nilfgaardian soldiers dotted the landscape, and Aiden suspected it wouldn't be long before the army crossed the Yaruga in an attempt to capture the north. 

Aiden had seen more than enough battles, and he knew that these power plays all lead to the same thing. Innocent lives lost in exchange for lackluster titles, political power, and a marginal increase in riches for the noblemen who were gambling away their vassal's lives. He sighed, wondering if anything would ever change.

He was reasonably sure Lambert only wanted to take the detour in their travel west to pick up some mead, but Aiden was damned if he didn't make the most of the respite. They needed to get some of their weapons sharpened, so he would take care of that and get them a room at the local inn while Lambert stocked up on provisions. They agreed to meet up at the inn before nightfall. 

He hadn't slept in an actual bed in months. Not since Aiden and Lambert left Beauclair. Aiden didn't mind bedrolls, the open-air, and bathing in lakes. He relished in the sense of freedom it gave him. But after months on the road, a hot bath and a mattress would be nice for a change. 

Convincing Lambert had been relatively easy. For all the gruffness the wolf exuded, he was just as desperate for some relaxation as Aiden was. He would just never admit it, so Lambert was pretending to be doing Aiden a favor by staying at the inn. _Sure, Lambert, whatever you need to convince yourself that you deserve some downtime._

Hitching Honeycrisp's reins to the post next to the inn, Aiden walked in. It was bustling with activity, most of which focused on the night ahead. Belleteyn. Which meant the village would celebrate love lost and gained. Mostly these celebrations involved copious amounts of spirit, food, fire, and good company. Aiden planned on celebrating it by sleeping in an honest-to-Suns bed.

The innkeeper looked up at Aiden, taking in the lean, scarred witcher curiously. "What can I do for you, lad?"

Aiden addressed the man with a warm smile. "Do you have a room for two, with a tub? Water doesn't need to be warm."

The innkeeper gave Aiden a conspiratorial grin and chuckled. "Good to know you'll at least clean up before luring one or two of the village women into your bed tonight, witcher."

Aiden blinked. Not _exactly_ what he expected, but the innkeeper didn't need to know that. "Something like that." Aiden plunked his coin pouch onto the bar and gave the innkeeper his most innocent smile.

"Aye, I've got the attic free. It has a spacious tub, small balcony overseeing the square, and quite a _sturdy_ double bed." The latter went accompanied by a meaningful wink. 

"Name your price then, barkeep." Aiden opened the pouch as the man reached over to cover it with his large hand. 

He shook his head, "Your coin is no good here, witcher. My associate owes his life to one of yours, and as long as I live, I will not charge any of you for a night's rest." The large man looked Aiden in the eyes, which was not something many people did on this part of the continent. In the man's eyes, Aiden saw simple respect, and he decided to take the boon for what it was without question.

"Might not want to advertise that too loudly, innkeeper." Aiden said, smirking, "before you know it, you've got an army of witchers setting up camp here."

The innkeeper gave out a bellowing laugh, "Just do me one favor. Whichever lass you bed," the man gestured his head towards a girl cleaning tables, "make sure it's not her. You'll spoil my daughter for any man to come with that infamous stamina." Another smile, this one with a bit too much knowledge in it, was shot in Aiden's direction. 

The man highly amused Aiden. Especially since they had been riding through villages not even remotely welcoming. The rotund man, with his dark, full beard, was a breath of fresh air. Overly suggestive air, but fresh nonetheless.

"Done, I promise I'll keep my hands off her." Aiden gave the innkeeper a dazzling smile.

"The festival tonight starts around sunset and lasts until the last people roll home. We're a pretty welcoming lot here, so feel free to join us for a dance, drink, or other activities." The eyebrow wiggle the innkeeper employed told Aiden enough about the type of activities.

Aiden was hoping that he could talk Lambert into joining the villagers in their celebrations. They both needed a night off after almost two months of being on the Path. He wasn't sure if Lambert would panic over the festival's symbolism and read too much in it or ignore it completely.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir." 

"Horst. Name's Horst." The man started wiping off mugs with a towel. "Esmée, get the stableboy to help you with buckets of water, the tub in the attic needs filling for our guest." 

"Aye Da." The girl cleaning tables looked up and gave Aiden a nod in greeting.

"Sir witcher, I can take your horse to the stables, is it the sorrel out front? I'll get Marek, our stablehand, to bring your saddlebags to your room."

The way the stableboy's name rolled off her tongue, her cheeks flushed red, said it all. Even if Aiden tried, he would not get the innkeeper's daughter into his bed. The girl was smitten, and it was as apparent as the sun hanging in the sky.

Aiden smiled, "You can call me Aiden, and I would appreciate that Esmée. The sorrel's name is Honeycrisp." he turned back to face Horst. 

"Thank you again for the hospitality." Aiden dipped his head and started towards the door before he turned and looked at the innkeeper. "If a witcher comes in, dark hair, wolf medallion, manners of a cave troll, I'd appreciate it if you'd let him into the room."

Horst stopped polishing a stein and raised a salacious eyebrow. "There is only one bed in that room, witcher."

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" Aiden lamented sarcastically as he pushed open the door and stepped into the town square. Time to find the smithy. 

\---

After Aiden dropped their weapons off for repairs, he wandered around the square. He spotted a tiny tailor's shop and pushed the door open. Aiden found long ago that silk made for neater sutures, and it never hurt to have extras on hand.

Bolts of cloth were stacked up high in the shop. Aiden saw mostly linen, cotton, some woven wool, and the odd bolt of silk. At the back of the little shop was a high counter with a tall thin man sitting behind it. He was working on a fabric that immediately caught Aiden's eye. The deep, dark blue reminded him of Ofieri summer skies. Warm, dark, and with a hint of mysticism. 

"Hello there, I was wondering if you perhaps have some fine silken thread?" The man looked up from his work, pulling down a pair of spectacles from his forehead as he took Aiden in. 

The man lingered for a moment on Aiden's face and cocked his head when their eyes met. "Ah, sir witcher. Am I correct in assuming that you do not need these for the traditional needlepoint activities, but rather to join skin back together?"

Aiden chuckled, "Yes, you assume correctly. I've almost run out, and I know tailors to have better quality threads." 

"We simply need the best products for our work, since it needs to last. But, especially with advanced healing abilities such as yours, the longevity of sutures isn't as much of a concern, I imagine." The man started rummaging behind him. There was a rack of bobbins there, with threads in all sorts of colors. He pulled out a light cream spool of thin silk and placed it on the counter. 

"In theory, I don't need anything but a simple thread to keep a wound closed for the first 24 hours." Aiden picked up the thread. It was undyed and thin enough for stitching up wounds. With a slight tug on the thread's end, he deemed the bobbin strong enough for his cause.

Aiden eyed the blue fabric on the man's lap. "I'll take two spools of silk." Up close, Aiden could see the material was a finely woven cotton. "And may I ask what you're working on?" 

"I actually just finished it"—the man got up from the stool and shook the fabric out, showing Aiden the finished garment. 

Aiden pulled his coin pouch from his belt. "And I'll take that too." 

\---

After picking up their sharpened weapons, Aiden walked across the square towards the inn. The townspeople had been busy setting up the bonfire, tables, and benches. They were just now carrying out bowls of fruit, platters of cheese and meats, jugs of mead and wine, and a plethora of flower arrangements to adorn the tables. 

Usually, Aiden was out on the Path around Belleteyn and simply wasn't aware of the festival that celebrated the start of summer. In other cases, when he was near a city or village, he would, at times, partake in the feast. Having a drink and sharing some food and tales of his travels with the children allowed to stay up late for the festival. On a rare occasion, he might risk a dance or two, after enough alcohol. 

When Aiden reached the inn, its door swung open, and Horst came out, holding two large barrels. "Ah, witcher! Your cave troll has arrived. Esmée has shown him to your room."

In passing, Horst gave Aiden a sly smirk and elbowed him in the ribs. "Fine lad you got there, a bit prickly, but the more fun to tame 'em, eh?" Aiden watched Horst with a bemused smile, as the innkeeper placed the barrels near one of the tables.

Aiden glanced around the square until he spotted Esmée stacking bread rolls on one of the tables and went up to her. "Esmée, can I ask you a question about the festivities tonight?"

Placing the last roll on top of the tower, she looked over at Aiden. "I don't know, can you, witcher?"

Rolling his eyes, Aiden continued, "How would the village respond to two men celebrating Belleteyn." He looked at Esmée, trying to gauge her reaction before he continued with emphasis on the next word. "Together." 

Esmée gave out a loud snort. "Our village pays attention to the _what_ of people's actions, not the _who_. And you'll find that it's no reason for my father to toss you out either."

Aiden nodded. "I guessed as much after his not-so-subtle innuendos."

She motioned her head towards Horst, who was standing a ways behind them. "Da and his _associate_ "—she winked at Aiden—" are the ones running the show here. So if anyone has problems with two _men_ being together, they're at the wrong bonfire tonight."

Aiden bowed his head in thanks and turned towards the inn. Time to see if he could lure a troll out of a cave.

\---

Slipping into the room, Aiden noticed the large bed and a tub filled with steaming hot water. Between the bed and the bath—wearing only a towel around his hips—stood Lambert with his back turned to the door. His hair was still damp, dripping onto his shoulders. Aiden followed the trail one of the droplets made with greedy eyes. It was slowly gliding down Lambert's spine. Aiden couldn't resist leaping forward and licked up the droplet before the towel caught it. He kissed up Lambert's vertebrae, ending with a kiss in the wolf's neck. 

Turning towards Aiden, he could see that Lambert had a bit of a grim expression. "Thank fuck it's you," Lambert murmured, "I was afraid the innkeeper followed me up to double his seductive efforts." 

Aiden chuckled. "Ah, I see you've met Horst. Charming man, isn't he?"

"If your definition of charming is a behemoth of a sentient beard, that managed to assault me just by looking at me. Yeah, I guess?" Lambert strode over to his saddlebag, pulling out clean braies, leathers, and a black linen shirt. He put the braies on and tossed the rest onto the bed. "For a moment, I was afraid he was going to jump my bones."

"How did you manage to subdue the behemoth? I saw him walking outside, so you didn't do any long term damage, I assume?" Aiden unlaced his boots and peeled off his clothes, folding them onto the floor in a neat pile next to the bed.

Aiden padded over to the tub and stepped in. The water was more than hot enough to be comfortable, mostly thanks to Lambert favoring his baths at the boiling point. Aiden sat down, facing in Lambert's direction. He had stretched out on the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

"Aiden, he flat out asked me if I wanted to suck his cock." 

"I think you might be Horst's type."

"Tough shit for Horst." Lambert crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Aiden pointedly. "When I told him to fuck off, he asked a servant girl to see the cave troll to his room." 

Smiling sweetly, Aiden dipped his head back into the water. He lathered up his hands with a bar of his favorite soap and massaged the suds into his scalp. "His daughter." Lambert looked surprised. "Esmée is his daughter, not a servant."

Lambert grabbed his leathers and shirt and pulled them on. "Why am I not even surprised that you're on a first-name base with the fucking innkeeper and his kid. Even though we haven't been here for longer than four hours?" 

"Because you know how I operate by now?" Aiden was done cleaning and relaxed against the edge of the tub. "It's easier to get things done with some social lubrication. We're sleeping here free of charge."

Lambert's brows shot up, "Please tell me _you_ didn't suck his cock, either." 

Aiden chuckled and shook his head, "A witcher saved Horst's _partner_ a while back. We're reaping the fruits of that." Aiden exaggerated the word partner. Lambert processing that little nugget of information was adorable. 

"Wait. Partner? As in _lover_?" Lambert's hands froze in the middle of the finger-combing he employed to get his wavy hair to obey. "You mean that brute found someone that tolerates his garish behavior?" Lambert's face contorted in mock disgust. 

"You do realize you just described us, right?" Aiden couldn't contain his laughter. 

He got out of the tub and toweled himself dry. Aiden was expecting Lambert to rise at the bait, but no snarky reply or sarcastic comment followed. Glancing over at Lambert, Aiden saw the incredulous look in his eyes. 

Aiden fished a pair of dark blue braies and clean trousers from his saddlebag and put them on. _Don't put too much pressure on this, Aiden,_ he thought to himself as he slid into his leathers. 

"On that note, the village has invited us to the Belleteyn celebrations." Aiden spoke up casually, trying not to make it sound like a big deal, "do you want to go?"

Lambert was silent for a moment. "That depends." He eventually said, looking at Aiden.

"On what exactly?" 

"If you want to spend Belleteyn with a garish brute, or a lover."

Feeling the heat rise on his skin from his chest to the top of his head, Aiden felt something hum in his chest at the last word that left Lambert's mouth. 

"Lover. I'm asking you to spend it with me as my lover." Aiden made sure their eyes were locked when he said it, hammering home the weight that word carried to him. 

Lambert pulled his boots on and got up. "Then, yes, I would like to spend Belleteyn with you." 

He gave Aiden a cheeky smile. "Don't expect me to weave a crown for you. Suppose I'm the lover, that makes you the garish brute in this tale. I don't think garish brutes wear flower crowns."

Aiden unpacked the garment he had acquired earlier that day and pulled the shirt on swiftly. Seeing his reflection in the mirror near the door, Aiden took a moment to admire the craftsmanship.

The shirt fell to his hips, was snug around his chest, and fitted at the waist. The neckline had an upturned collar that framed Aiden's neck, while the front dipped down into a deeper V than he usually wore. The collar was embroidered with a delicate gold silk thread, setting off the cotton's deep blue hue. The cuffs of the three-quarter sleeves repeated the golden stitching and showed off his toned forearms. 

Smoothing his hands over the shirt's front, Aiden enjoyed the cotton's softness spanning over his lean muscles. Lambert's eyes followed the trail Aiden's digits drew on the fabric. Aiden may have put some extra effort in the way he traced his fingers' tips over his abdomen. 

Lambert's jaw almost hit the floor. "Fucking hell." He visibly swallowed and gave Aiden a hungry look. "You look amazing."

Aiden smiled at the compliment and gave Lambert a cheeky grin. "I'm glad you approve. I bought it with the money intended for our room." 

Lambert put his hands on his hips and cocked his head with narrowed eyes, "Half that money was mine."

"Well, I guess that means half of this"—Aiden gestured down his body—"is now yours."

Looking into Lambert's dilated eyes, Aiden heard the wolf growl as he took a step closer. "What if I want it all?"

Aiden grabbed Lambert's hand and pulled him towards the door. It was about time they celebrated Belleteyn instead of talking about it.

"Well, in that case, you better learn how to weave a crown."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Dance.

For a moment, Aiden felt Lambert's hold loosen as he attempted to pull his hand out of Aidens when they walked into the square. "Esmée said there would be little to no issue with this." Aiden lifted their hands slightly, looking down at their fingers laced together, and gave Lambert what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

Aiden saw Lambert taking the square and its occupants in with the same calculating eyes he used when preparing for battle. "If anyone so much as looks at us funny, I will gut them." The willingness Lambert showed to protect them was oddly attractive to Aiden.

The square was already lit up by the bonfire and filled with people knee-deep in celebration. Most of them were holding on to someone—or obviously planning to do so before the night was over. It eased Aiden's stomach's tension to see the villagers pay attention to their mead and each other more than to him and Lambert.

Aiden saw Esmée standing near a small podium. She was talking to a young man that towered above her. He was as wide as he was tall and had an unruly mop of blonde hair. "Did you meet the stablehand when you got to the inn?" Aiden let go of Lambert and grabbed two steins of honey mead as they passed one of the tables, handing one to Lambert. 

Lambert took a swig of the offered drink, nodding at Aiden before swallowing, "Yeah, Marek, I think his name is? The brick shithouse the daughter is talking with over there. Why?"

Aiden smiled. The way Marek was staring at Esmée's lips as she spoke told him enough. "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering who I needed to thank for hauling my saddlebags up to the room."

While zigzagging around the villagers, Aiden spotted an empty bench and tried to navigate them to the vacant seats. He felt a massive hand land on his shoulder. Startled by the sudden impact, Aiden looked behind him to see Horst beaming at him.

Horst. Who was wearing a flower crown. Aiden glanced over at Lambert, who was very obviously trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably at it.

"Guess they do make crowns for brutes," Aiden whispered smugly at a level only Lambert was able to hear. He felt Lambert's body reverberate with laughter, hiding his face in his stein. 

"Aiden! Good of you to join us!" Horst boomed. "I see you've met my partner already!" He looked at Aiden's shirt with interest. Aiden glanced around and saw the tailor moving towards them. When the lanky man got near enough, he slid his arm around Horst's spacious middle. 

"I must say, that shirt looks stunning on you, sir witcher." The tailor raised his glass of wine in a salute, "I don't think I introduced myself when you were at my shop earlier. I'm Fulco, Horst's partner."

"Good to meet you, Fulco, and thank you again for the help this afternoon." Aiden gestured at Lambert. "Lambert, meet Fulco, the gifted tailor that made my shirt."

Horst drained the stein he was holding and gestured at Lambert, "What, Cave Troll isn't his birth name?"

Aiden was surprised when Lambert extended his hand to both men in turn, giving Horst a cocky grin. "Only those who succeed in bedding me and live to tell the tale can call me that."

Horst roared and shook Lambert's hand a bit too vigorously. "Yeah, you're a prickly bastard alright. I like you." Winking at Aiden, Horst added, "Careful, the ones with the big mouths break easy."

Aiden smoothed his hand over the blue shirt sleeve, ignoring both Lambert and Horst while he spoke to Fulco. "I have not seen this amount of care put in a garment since I've left Beauclair."

Lambert managed to contain his snickering long enough to partake in the conversation. "I gotta agree, it looks amazing on you."

With a rumbling belly laugh, Horst offered his two cents. "Bet it will look even better on the floor at the end of the night." 

Fulco gave the innkeeper a chastising look and poked an elbow in his side. "Horst! Truly? Why do you behave like a brute in front of strangers?"

Aiden heard the snort that escaped Lambert. He looked at the innkeeper while he unmistakably addressed Fulco. "I heard a witcher once helped you out with a problem? Want me to repeat the process? I can take care of the brute right here for you." 

The earnest delivery of Lambert's words made Fulco laugh hard enough to spill some of his wine. "Thank you kindly for the offer, but I fear I've grown quite fond of the brute." Fulco had a small but infectious smile that grew wider as he gazed at Horst. 

Behind Horst, Aiden could see two bards climb onto the raised podium. Both were heavyset men with beards. One of them was holding a lute. The other went empty-handed. The man with the lute started adjusting the strings to his instrument, while the other did some vocal exercises. Aiden was curious to see where this duo would go. After a few moments, the men started playing an energetic song that immediately caught everyone's attention on the square.

Aiden slipped his hand back into Lambert's and pulled him towards the edge of the square, towards the bench he was initially aiming for before Horst ambushed them. Straddling the bench, Aiden patted the wooden slats between his legs in an invitation for Lambert to sit down between his legs, which Lambert did. 

Wrapping his arms around Lambert's waist, Aiden put his chin on his shoulders. Lambert's feet were tapping along to the music. "Enjoying it?" he whispered into Lambert's ear, nuzzling into his beard, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of saltpeter and calendine. 

"Yeah, they're not bad." Lambert leaned back and tilted his head towards Aiden's. "Is it me, or is the bald one bursting out of his doublet?" 

Aiden cracked a smirk, "Is he? I was too busy watching the shaggy one get way too close to the audience."

By now, numerous people gathered in front of the stage, most of them dancing in pairs and obviously enjoying themselves. Lambert turned to face Aiden, the question he asked completely caught Aiden off guard, and he had to tell Lambert to repeat it.

"I asked you if you want to dance?" Lambert got up from the bench and offered Aiden his hand.

"You're kidding, right?" Aiden stared at Lambert as if he'd just proposed to slaughter a litter of puppies. "Dance. Are you asking me to dance? With you?" 

"Yeah, with me. What?—Why are you giving me that look?" Lambert let his hand drop to his side. He started lowering himself back onto the bench. Aiden thought he saw a flash of disappointment cross his face. 

Grabbing Lambert's hands, Aiden got up and pulled the wolf with him, almost stumbling over the bench. "I would love to dance with you, Lambert. I just wasn't expecting you to ask."

The bards started a ballad, which made Aiden let out a relieved breath. He feared for his toes in anything that would go faster than a brisk walk on account of Lambert's heavy boots and sturdy physique.

As they got closer to the stage, Lambert took Aiden's left hand and placed it on his hip while sliding his right arm around Aiden's back, just below his shoulder blades. Lambert picked up Aiden's right hand with the other, holding him loosely. Before Aiden had time to register what was happening, they were moving. 

Aiden's eyes shot up to Lambert's face, taking in the cocky smirk. Lambert effortlessly led Aiden around the small area carved out for dancing. Lambert gently coaxed him to follow with subtle movements that Aiden quickly matched and followed. He didn't even have to put much thought into it. 

Gliding through the crowd of people, Aiden was astounded. Dancing was not something he would have put in Lambert's wheelhouse. Then again. His footwork in battle was solid. It probably shouldn't surprise Aiden that Lambert could dance. It was just at odds with everything Aiden thought he knew about his lover. 

"What, not what you expected?" Lambert pulled Aiden closer, pressing their hips together. "You should see the look on your face right now; it's priceless." 

Aiden heard the song the bards were singing, and it was quite lewd while having a certain sweetness to it at the same time. As they passed the stage, the hairy one gave Aiden an eyebrow wiggle and two thumbs up.  _ Is this guy related to Horst? _

"Not what I expected at all," Aiden admitted in a whisper. Lambert's golden eyes burned into his, and Aiden's stomach started a whole dance of its own. 

"Should have used some of your deductive reasoning." Lambert gave Aiden a smug grin. "You know I can fight, which is ninety percent choreography." Aiden felt how Lambert rolled his hips, "And from fucking, you should remember I have a pretty good sense of rhythm." 

Aiden felt his face flush as the mischievous grin Lambert was donning closed in on him. Lambert tilted his head up slightly to make up for their difference in height. Feeling Lambert's soft lips pressed against his own, Aiden let go of Lambert's hip. He cupped Lambert's bearded jaw, gently stroking his thumb over the ear and jaw's sensitive spot.

"You may have to remind me of that sense of rhythm," Aiden whispered against Lambert's lips. 

As the song's last notes left the bald bard's lute, the shaggy one addressed the crowd. "Me and my brother Karel Gås here, want to thank you, beautiful people, for sharing your Belleteyn with us and each other. My name is Jacob Svart, and we are the bardic duo; Persistent G."

The musical twosome started their next song, which was more uptempo, and Aiden pulled Lambert towards the inn. Time to properly celebrate this feast of lovers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut.

Locking their room behind them, Aiden sat down on the bed's edge, taking his boots off. "So, when, how, and why did you learn to dance?" He moved up and sprawled out on the mattress, stroking over the worn but clean cotton sheets, enjoying the softness under his fingertips. 

Thinking back to the confidence with which Lambert had steered them across the dancefloor, Aiden felt something uncoil in his chest. Lambert guiding him through the crowd in his strong arms had been excellent and overwhelming. Aiden had not expected Lambert to be a competent dancer, and he had turned out to be more than capable of taking the lead. What Aiden definitely had not expected was how much he had enjoyed relinquishing control.

Lambert kicked his boots off and crawled onto the bed with a puckish grin. "About five decades ago. Turns out, I was shit at fencing, and needed dance lessons to improve my footing." Lambert placed his hands to either side of Aiden's shoulders, keeping himself propped up. 

"And you've just never forgotten in the past fifty years?" Aiden raised a curious brow.

Looking at Aiden smugly, Lambert lowered his face to Aiden's neck, kissing a trail down his shirt's collar. "I improvised a bit. Confidence is half the work."

Aiden wondered if the leadership skills would translate to other things than dancing. The thought made a confusing heat between his thighs roar up. "Hm, wouldn't have guessed it. You're a good lead."

"Repeat that if we ever run into Vesemir, will you?" Lambert kissed his way back up Aiden's neck and captured his mouth before answering that he definitely would. 

Lambert supported his weight on one arm, using the other to push up Aiden's shirt to a point where he had to choose between letting Lambert undress him or risk the shirt getting ripped. It was an easy choice, and Aiden helped take off the garment safely, watching Lambert toss it over his shoulder to the floor in a crumpled mess. 

Lambert pressed their mouths together once the shirt was off. They were kissing with unrelenting hunger. Lambert lowered his body onto Aiden's with quiet determination, blanketing the cat until he could hardly move. Aiden wasn't used to Lambert taking the initiative, but Suns was he enjoying it. The soft mattress at his back and the hard wolf on top of him made Aiden turn liquid on the bed.

He was clawing at the hem of Lambert's undershirt, trying to pull it off and regain some equality in nudity. Aiden felt torn between flipping them over or giving in.  _ Giving in isn't the same as giving up. _ He repeated the sentence in his head as a reminder. The choice was made for Aiden when Lambert took his wrists and pulled them away from his undershirt. "Let me lead," he breathed into Aiden's neck. Aiden felt his lower belly contract, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Lambert released his wrists, kissing Aiden's neck and biting into his shoulder. He continued down Aiden's collarbone and over his chest. With his tongue, Lambert swirled around one of Aiden's nipples. They weren't particularly sensitive, and thank the sun, Lambert didn't waste time on soft licks. He sucked the pert bud into his mouth with force, gently biting down on the aureole until Aiden could no longer hold back a whimper. 

Feeling the rough hands of the witcher glide over his abs and up to his ribs, Aiden shivered. Lambert released his nipple with an audible pop and tracked light kisses and bites down Aiden's chest and stomach until he reached his trousers. 

Lambert looked up at Aiden from below his full lashes and hooked his fingers into Aiden's leathers and smalls. He cocked his head and tugged on Aiden's clothes in an unspoken question. The look in Lambert's eyes was enough for Aiden to lose interest in taking charge of the situation. Lifting his hips off the bed, Aiden nodded his permission. 

With a dextrous move, Lambert pulled the last pieces of fabric and leather from Aiden's body. Aiden sighed and closed his eyes. He had to remind himself that this was about as safe as he could get. They were in a locked room, walls surrounded them, and their weapons were within reach. 

There was a restlessness that had been building in Aiden's mind for weeks. He had ignored it since he didn't want to deal with explaining it to Lambert. Not yet. Aiden hadn't realized until now how much he needed to let go of control until Lambert had simply taken it in something as innocent as a dance. 

Lambert lowered his face, beard ticking the hairs on Aiden's stomach. He traced small kisses down until Aiden felt Lambert's breath ghost over his swollen nub. A soft whine came from Aiden's throat. Lambert slid his arms under his legs, wrapping around and pinning him down with his hands on Aiden's thighs, forcing his legs further apart.

Aiden's brain short-circuited the moment he felt Lambert spread him open. "Fuck, you're beautiful like this." Lambert's sentence was cut short by the enthusiasm in which his lips latched onto Aiden's dick. The sensation was overwhelming, and Aiden involuntarily bucked into Lambert's face at the force. That was all the encouragement Lambert needed to suck down and rub his tongue over Aiden's tender nub. 

The wet warmth of Lambert's mouth made Aiden writhe underneath him. Working his jaw, licking into Aiden's heat, Lambert kissed into him with abandon. He was effortlessly  guiding Aiden's pleasure, tongue dancing around his dick with the same surprising grace he had shown earlier. The slow strokes, alternated by teasing flicks, made Aiden's legs spasm. He was glad Lambert was holding him down, or he may have caused a black eye. Aiden reached his hands down and scratched his nails through the hairs on Lambert's muscular forearms. 

Looking down the line of his body, Aiden could see hungry golden eyes lock onto his. Lambert freed his right hand, sliding a slow teasing pattern over Aiden's outer lips. Aiden could swear he felt Lambert smile as he was sucking down on his dick. Spreading his legs wider, Aiden felt blunt fingers glide over his opening. The deliberate taunts made Aiden's head spin. He desperately tried to grind his cunt into Lambert's fingers. Lambert, who was still watching him from below his lashes. It made Aiden's skin flush with heat. The moment he let out a pleading sound, Lambert gave Aiden's dick one last sensual flick. 

Aiden let out a satisfied moan as two of Lambert's fingers entered him. Lambert tenderly pushed in before pulling back, his palm up. Propping himself up on one arm, Lambert used the other to fuck into Aiden, curling up his fingers in a beckoning gesture. Aiden gave out a whine as Lambert rubbed over his sensitive spot. A shudder ran through his spine, and Lambert repeated the motion, pressing circles over the same place with every languid stroke. 

Aiden's breathing became shallow, and he had a hard time holding on. The pressure building in his abdomen was too much, and all he could do to keep from unraveling was close his eyes and clamp his jaw shut. He didn't want to come, not yet. "I don't—Fuck. Lambert, I don't want to." Tears were welling up in his eyes, and his throat closed. He looked down at Lambert, who had laid his head down on Aiden's thigh.

Lambert grazed his teeth over Aiden's inner thigh, gently sucking bruises into his skin while sliding his fingers in with more urgency. He pressed slow circles into Aiden as he murmured against the cat's leg, "I've got you." 

Aiden felt his thighs strain and tremble as he tried to hold back. His eyes closed in concentration and effort. He heard himself beg, "No, no, no, no, please—I can't." If he came, it was over. Aiden didn't want it to be over. 

The bed shifted as Lambert moved up, "Yes, you can." Lambert's voice came closer. Aiden opened his eyes and saw Lambert's face above his. Straining his neck, Aiden desperately mouthed for Lambert's jaw, trying to connect with him as a distraction. Lambert was cradling Aiden's cunt, thumb pressing against the cat's dick, while relentlessly circling the sweet spot inside.

Locking eyes with Lambert, Aiden gasped as Lambert dipped down and kissed him hungrily. The taste of his juice on Lambert's tongue and the smell on his beard was enough to break the dam in Aiden's body and mind. Unable to stop his orgasm, Aiden grabbed a fistful of the sheets and braced himself. 

Moaning into Lambert's mouth, Aiden felt hot surges run though him. Hips twitching and legs straining, his moans turned into a pleading whine as Lambert guided him through waves of ecstasy. 

Aiden jerked and bucked into Lambert as he removed his hand from his still contracting cunt. He was panting and let go of the sheets, lacing his fingers through Lambert's hair, kissing him so violently he was afraid he might hurt Lambert. But he needed it so badly. Aiden needed to feel the warm comfort of Lambert's body against his, and he pulled at Lambert's shirt.

"Take these off. I need you." Aiden panted and felt Lambert shift, quickly taking off his trousers and braies and sliding the shirt over his head. Aiden had no idea where the clothes ended up, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to be closer to Lambert. He wanted to bury his face in his chest while Lambert plowed him thoroughly. 

Aiden felt a soft kiss landing in his neck as Lambert's cock slid against Aiden's sensitive folds, making him shiver. "Are you okay?" Lambert hoarsely whispered in Aiden's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Aiden arched his back and felt Lambert's head press against the tight hole of his cunt. "Yes. Keep going," he murmured against Lambert's beard.

Lambert pressed in, and Aiden's walls gave way. The moan that came out of Aiden's mouth sounded desperate. He could feel Lambert's cock twitch inside him, his weight pinning him down. Aiden started to thrust his hips up, begging Lambert for movement. His weight and the relaxed state of Aiden's muscles after the orgasm made it a futile attempt at best. 

Looking up into Lambert's smirking face, Aiden felt him pull his hips back, his cock threatening to slip out. Aiden keened. He craved Lambert's skin and the feeling of being stretched. Reaching around Lambert's back, grabbing onto his shoulder blades, Aiden pulled him down. It knocked the wind out of them both. Lambert grunted as he slid back into Aiden and bottomed out. "Need you close," Aiden panted, licking a long wandering trail up Lambert's neck. 

Balancing on his knees, Lambert pushed in deeper until Aiden felt his sac rest against him. Lambert held him down with surprising authority. "What you  _ need  _ is to follow my lead without being such a greedy fuck." Lambert teased with a smile, before grinding Aiden into the bed roughly. The wooden frame shook with the impact. 

Wrapping his legs around Lambert's hips, Aiden hooked his feet together just above Lambert's ass. Lambert's words and actions pushed buttons in Aiden's mind that had been gathering dust for a while.

Pinning Aiden’s wrists to the headboard, Lambert started up an even, relentless rhythm. He was pounding into Aiden with a slow, steady force that hit deep on every stroke and made Aiden gasp for air. Aiden was being hammered into the bed over and over again. Aiden knew Lambert defeated him in strength, and it turned him on, knowing he wouldn't be able to overpower the wolf. He tried wriggling his wrists out of Lambert's hold, but his lover had an iron grip.

The angle at which Lambert was fucking him was perfect. If Aiden canted his hips on the movements down, he could grind against Lambert's pubic bone with enough force to make his vision blur for a moment. He knew he was moving like a cat in heat. Burrowing his face in Lambert's chest, inhaling the sweet scent of sex, sweat, and Lambert, Aiden felt his second orgasm building. 

Loosening his grip on Aiden's wrists, Lambert laced his fingers through Aiden's and pulled him into a sitting position. Aiden was startled at the movement and grabbed onto Lambert's shoulders as Lambert cupped his ass and lifted him off the bed, pushing Aiden’s back against the headboard.

Aiden relished the rough hands as Lambert wrapped one arm around Aiden's ass, clamping the cat between his body and the wavering headboard. With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of Aiden's strawberry blonde hair and pulled his face closer. Aiden thought Lambert was aiming for a kiss, but a moment before their lips met, Lambert tugged Aiden's head to the side, exposing his neck’s soft, vulnerable slope. 

Aiden whimpered in desperation when Lambert's mouth captured his neck, worrying at the skin. He kept fucking into Aiden roughly. Aiden's mind went blank. All he could do was trust Lambert. He felt shivers run down his body as he gave in to the inevitable calm that came with the knowledge that he was overpowered. 

The snapping of Lambert's hips became erratic as he sped up. Aiden used his shoulders to hold on, riding his cock hard and feeling the heat pool in his belly. The feeling of suction and teeth at his throat was exhilarating.

The grunts Lambert made, accompanied by the frantic movements of his hips, were intoxicating. Aiden tightened the muscles in his cunt and felt Lambert's cock twitch violently in response. Lambert's head shot up from Aiden's neck. 

The primal expression in Lambert's eyes was all Aiden needed. Feeling his cunt flutter around Lambert’s hard cock, Aiden gave out a cry. Burying his nails in Lambert’s back as the energy of his orgasm washed over him.

Lambert slammed forward, fucking Aiden up against the headboard with vigor. Lambert growled against Aiden's mouth. He thrust again and again, grinding into Aiden with such force that Aiden feared the creaking bed would give way. With one last hard drive, Lambert stilled, his body pressing all the air out of Aiden. Feeling Lambert's cock throb one last time, the heat of his come spilled into Aiden. He whimpered at the feeling as he buried his face in Lambert's neck.

Lambert lowered them onto the mattress, carefully turning Aiden around, so he was lying on top. Aiden crawled up against Lambert's chest, feeling light and safe. They were both panting and covered in sweat, coming down from their respective highs.

Lambert wrapped his arms around Aiden and stroked through his hair and over his back. Aiden shivered at the touch, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his blank mind only focused on the lazy circles Lambert's fingers were drawing over his back.

Aiden needed this. He had been ignoring the signs his body and mind had been giving him for the past months. He knew it had been reckless. Usually, he just found a brothel that didn't ask too many questions. Whores were good at taking both coin and control from him, and he would be set for another few months. When he and Lambert ended up in bed together, he wasn't sure how he would cope with his hyperactive mind. He had ignored the impulsiveness that signaled one of his episodes. He hadn't dared tell Lambert about it, or what was needed to restrain them. Stroking through Lambert's chest hair, he sighed and knew he had to face the music eventually. Just not right now.

Opening his eyes, Aiden looked up at Lambert. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up as he saw the warm look on Lambert's face. Aiden chuckled, "For a moment, I was afraid the bed would give."

"Too rough?" Lambert asked with a searching look.

Aiden moved up and kissed Lambert's jaw. "No, not at all."

Getting up from the bed, Aiden grabbed one of the towels and carefully heated some water in a bowl. After cleaning them both up, he crawled back into Lambert's arms and drifted off into sated slumber. 

A few hours later, Aiden woke up, feeling Lambert's hands kneading over his back, tracing lines with his fingernails. Aiden stretched out, and when he looked over Lambert's solid frame, lying next to him, he gave an appreciative hum. His hands trailed over Lambert's body, slowly working his fingers to Lambert's stiffening cock and giving him an obscene smile. He straddled Lambert in a swift motion and grabbed onto the headboard, which was squeaking ominously.

Horst would unquestionably need to replace the bed the next day.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kudo's and comments fuel my writing boner._
> 
> Again a huge thanks to [sohydrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohydrated/pseuds/sohydrated/works). The awesome beta that filters my horrid Dutch spelling out and challenges me to make things fluffy (I tried, I really tried).


End file.
